Meet The Grandparents
by Penny Shepard
Summary: After gaining a new granddaughter Jackson and Jenny's mom Sarah come to DC to visit Jenny and Gibbs, but they have a few surprises of their own. Also Penny and McGee search for the perfect house, but without much luck on their own, does Jenny hold the key that could help them?
1. Chapter 1

**Hi guys, so here's the next story in my series. I'm not going to lie, I have no idea what's going to happen in this story; I'll just let my fingers do the typing and we'll see what happens. Either way I hope you enjoy it. Xxx**

Jenny sat in the kitchen at the breakfast bar, tea in hand and laughing happily. Sat opposite was her older sister Heather, drinking coffee and telling her younger sister stories about her own kids. In her pram beside Jenny was one week old baby Olivia; hard and fast asleep, pacifier in mouth. She looked so peaceful, giving no indication that only ten minutes previously she'd been screaming the house down.

Jenny glanced at her daughter and smiled. She still couldn't believe that Olivia was actually hers, that even though she'd carried her for the best part of nine months, she was actually here and this time nobody would take that away from her.

'She looks so much like you Jen.' Heather said as she leaned over the counter to look at her niece.

'A few people have said that, but I don't really see it. I can see a lot of Jethro in her; I just hope she didn't inherit his temperament.' Jenny replied with a small laugh, just as Penny and McGee arrived.

'Heather! When did you arrive?' She asked with excitement as she embraced her sister.

Although Heather was actually her auntie and Sarah was actually her grandmother, she still thought of them as her sister and mother, even though she'd wanted her relationship with Jenny to change.

'About an hour and a half ago.' Heather replied before turning her attentions to McGee. 'And you must be Tim; I've heard so much about you.' She said as she shook his hand.

'Likewise; it's a pleasure to meet you finally.' He replied.

'So how did the hunt go?' Jenny asked, referring to Penny and McGee's search for a house together.

They had discussed her moving into his apartment, but they realised that it was too small. However, they also wanted a place that would future proof them, somewhere that, once they were married and settled, they could think about starting a family of their own. The problem now was just finding a place.

'Nah they were all crap. Most of them need a lot of work doing to them or the neighbourhoods aren't that great. Not only that but none of them were close enough to here or NCIS so…' Penny replied despondently.

'Aw never mind Pen, you'll find something I'm sure.' Jenny replied.

'I certainly hope so.' She replied.

'Well if you don't mind I'm going to see if I can get us a viewing with our estate agent for a couple more places.' McGee said as he excused himself.

'So what's new with you guys?' Penny asked as they all sat down at the breakfast bar once again, after saying goodbye to McGee.

'Well I don't have news as such, but I may have some gossip.' Heather said coyly with a small smile.

'Ooo sound's interesting.' Penny said.

'I think mom might be seeing someone.'

'Really? No way!' Jenny replied with astonishment.

After the death of their father, their mother Sarah had fallen apart and they'd been concerned that they'd lose her too; but somehow she found the courage to pull herself together and move on. However, she'd vowed that she'd never remarry or date again after a couple of disastrous dates, stating that the only man she could ever truly love was gone.

All three women were delighted by the prospect of their mother in a relationship, but it didn't stop it coming as a complete shock.

'So what makes you think that? Has she told you?' Penny asked.

'Well no, that's why I only think she's seeing someone. But she's spent the last few months talking a lot on the phone to a guy, and she even went to see him a few times.' Heather explained.

'So he doesn't live in LA then?' Jenny said as she took a sip of her drink.

'No I think he lives in Pennsylvania, erm…Clearwater…I think.'

Penny and Jenny's eyes darted to each other, knowing the significance of the location, even if Heather didn't.

'Do you mean Stillwater Pennsylvania?' Penny asked.

'Yeah that's the one!'

'Any idea what this guy's name is?' Jenny asked.

'I think his name is Jack.' Heather replied, causing her two sisters to burst into kinks of infectious and uncontrollable laughter. 'What's so funny?' She asked, astounded by their reaction.

'Jack is Jethro's father. I can't believe mom is dating him.' Jenny explained as she wiped her eyes.

'I knew there was something going on between them two; they couldn't keep their eyes off each other when they were here.' Penny stated.

'Aw well I think it's really great that she's found someone.' Heather said. 'He's totally put a spring back into her step.'

'Ew!' Penny said as she wrinkled up her nose. 'By "spring in her step" do you mean…' She added.

'Yeah that's exactly what I mean.' Heather replied with a laugh.

The three sisters cackled with laughter, just as the front door was opened by Gibbs as he led Sarah and Jackson in after picking them up.

'Sounds like a coven of witches in here.' He said as he kissed his wife on the cheek.

'What were you all laughing at?' Sarah asked as she looked at their guilty faces.

'Oh nothing mom, just having a girly gossip; you know how it is.' Penny said as she greeted her mother warmly.

'Well it's nice to see you girls laughing; it's not often that we're all together like this.' Sarah said as she hugged Penny and then Jenny. 'And I here you gave everyone quite the run around?'

'You can say that again. Was not the best circumstances in which to go into labour.' Jenny replied with a laugh.

'And where is the little one?'

Jenny stepped to one side to reveal Olivia in her pram.

'Aw she's gorgeous!' Sarah gushed.

'She certainly is.' Jackson said as he joined them and looked at his granddaughter.

Once everyone had seen the baby and had cooed over her, Penny agreed to make everyone a drink. She was in the kitchen making them when McGee returned.

Did you manage to get a viewing for that place?' She asked him.

'No.' He huffed. 'Another couple had just put in an offer and it was accepted. And the other place I viewed wasn't that great.' He explained.

'Something will turn up, you'll see.' She said optimistically as she placed a hand on his cheek.

'Well I do have some good news; mom and dad have offered to give us some money towards the deposit, meaning we can afford a slightly higher deposit now.'

'Oh McGee that's fantastic news.' She enthused. 'At least it means we can broaden our search a little.'

Later on that evening, once everyone had left and Gibbs was putting Olivia to bed, Jenny was relaxing in her study. Even though she no longer had any work to take home with her to work on, she enjoyed being able to take some time out to relax. The study had always been her retreat, whenever she needed some peace and quiet to listen to some music or read, and that's exactly what she found herself doing now.

Penny trotted down the stairs and rounded the corner, standing in the doorway with her head and shoulder resting against the frame.

'You OK?' She asked her mom.

'Mmm just perfect. Are you?'

'Yeah I'm alright I guess.'

'Penny, don't let this house thing get you down. You'll find something when it's right.' Jenny comforted.

'I know we will.'

'You should come sit down for a while.' Jenny said with a small glint to her eye.

'You never give up.' She replied with a laugh. 'Even after eleven years there's still no way in hell I'm coming in there. You're lucky enough to even have me this close.'

She looked round the inside of the study and felt her skin crawl as it brought back painful memories. Often she questioned her father's actions, wondering what could have happened that made him take his own life? She often asked herself if there was something she could have done to stop him?

'It wasn't your fault Pen.' Jenny said softly as she noticed the look on her daughter's face as she looked around the room. 'He did it for reasons we'll never know or understand.'

'I know. Just doesn't make it any easier sometimes you know?'

'I understand, I feel the same way sometimes. Especially now I've got Olivia; I'd have loved for him to have met her. However, we have to accept that he chose not to be a part of these things when he made the decision to end his life.' Jenny explained.

'I guess.' Penny replied. 'Well I'm gonna get off to bed. McGee and I have a couple more houses to look at first thing.'

Jenny watched as Penny walked up stairs and began to wonder how much she could help her. She wanted her daughter to be happy and knew that she was in a position to; she just wasn't sure by how much. However, any decision making was going to have to be left until the morning.

She finished her drink and placed the empty mug into the kitchen before heading to bed herself.


	2. Chapter 2

Jenny was up early rocking in the handmade rocking chair, made by Gibbs, whilst holding Olivia to her. She was happily fed and was just drifting off to sleep, a pink pacifier in her mouth, but fighting hard against it.

'Hey is everything alright?' Penny asked sleepily as she entered the nursery.

'What you doing up at this time?' Jenny said as she looked at her watch and then at her daughter.

It was just leaving half past six in the morning; the daylight outside was just beginning to appear, the birds were beginning to sing and life was starting to stir.

'I couldn't sleep, so I didn't think there was much point in just lying in bed. How long have you been up?'

'This little one has been awake since four.' Jenny replied as she stifled a yawn. 'I hope she didn't wake you?'

'Ouch! That's way too early; but no, I didn't hear a thing.' Penny replied with a smile. 'Why don't you go back to bed and I'll look after her for a while? Give you and Gibbs a break.'

Jenny hated the idea of dumping her baby on Penny, but she had to agree that she could do with the rest before her family arrived. She nodded her head and passed the baby to Penny, who loved being able to take over and look after the baby, giving her parents a break when they needed it. She even managed to surprise herself with how naturally it all came to her. She loved being a big sister and realised that she was going to miss everything about living in that house when she and McGee eventually did find a place of their own.

Jenny disappeared to her bed, leaving Penny and Olivia to it.

'So Flump, it's just me and you now kid. What do you say we go look for some breakfast?' She said as she looked at her baby sister. 'Thought you'd agree with me.'

Penny took Olivia downstairs and placed her into a bassinet in the living room once she'd made herself a slice of toast. She still liked to refer to her sister as Flump, and it was apparent that this was forever going to be her nickname.

'So Flump, are you going to prove to be a good omen and help me find a new house for us to live in?' She asked as she turned on her laptop.

She spent ages typing into google and looking at local estate agents. She couldn't find a house that was remotely within their budget or close to where she lived now. She was desperate to stay in Georgetown, preferably a stone's throw away from Jenny, Gibbs and now baby Olivia.

'Ooo there's two or three round the block that look perfect. What do you say we throw on my jacket and get you into your pram and go for a walk? We'll see if we can't tire you out at the same time.' She said as she placed the baby into her pram and wrapped her in her blankets to keep her warm. She wrote a note to her mom to let her know where they were, just in case she came down to find them gone, and then pushed the pram outside.

She'd put her long black coat over her pyjamas, so that you could only see her pyjama pants from the knee down. She often liked to go for an early morning walk before anyone else was up, and more often than not she wouldn't bother getting dressed first.

As she walked round the block she came across the first house for sale. It was one of the terraced houses with no front yard, but with a short driveway and from the outside it looked reasonably nice, if not a little dated. The other two houses she looked at, as she continued her walk, were much the same, but not as well kept. Truth be told though, she wasn't that keen on any of them. None of the houses gave her a nice, warm, homely feel, not like her own home.

Olivia had finally fallen asleep just as Penny began to head back in the direction of their house, but as she rounded the corner she saw a removals van parked outside the front of one of the terraced houses opposite. It belonged to a couple in their late fifties, who had been good friends of her parents when Jasper was alive and before Sarah had moved. However, a few years previously they too were hit by tragedy when their only two sons were killed in an accident, leaving them shell shocked and devestated.

She pushed the pram across the road to see them, wondering what was going on. There'd been no indication that they were planning to move beforehand.

'Hi Margo.' She said to the older woman as she carried a box to the waiting van.

'Penny, it's good to see you.' She said as she embraced the younger woman. 'Oh my word, this is never Jenny's little one is it? I can't believe she's finally here!'

'Yeah this is Olivia.' Penny replied with a smile.

'She is the spitting image of her mother.'

'Yeah she is, although she's mastered her father's glare beautifully already.' Penny replied with a laugh. 'So I guess you're leaving us.'

'We are. This house holds too many memories for us and it's far too big with just the two of us now; we decided it was time. Also Willie's mother is very elderly and needs taking care of. That's why we're moving to Toronto, so that he can be with her.' Margo explained solemnly.

'So who are we getting in your place?'

'Unfortunately we don't know I'm afraid. The house hasn't even officially gone up for sale yet. See Willie got a call the other day to say his mother had fallen and was in hospital. That's when we realised that she couldn't really take care of herself anymore, so everything has happened rather quickly.' Margo replied.

'Do you need any help with anything?'

'Oh you're a real sweetheart, but I think we'll manage. My two nephews have come to help along with their wives.'

'Well make sure you come and say a proper goodbye to us won't you?'

'We will, don't you worry.'

Penny then pushed the pram across the road to her own home, getting ideas into her head as she slowly took out her keys from her pocket and placed it into the lock. She made Olivia comfortable in the living room before pulling out her cell and dialling McGee's number.


	3. Chapter 3

At around lunch time everyone had arrived round to see the baby and join their friends and family for a day of celebrations. The clouds of the morning had cleared and the day was becoming hot. It might be getting towards the end of summer, but it was certainly going out with a bang.

Gibbs was outside with his father and Heather's husband David. They were sipping beer and cooking hotdogs on a barbeque. Inside Penny and Heather were putting together salad and rolls for their lunch, whilst Sarah and Jenny were dealing with the baby who was crying intently. Heather's two children were playing in the garden with Penny's cousin Craig, who also happened to be Abby's boyfriend. They'd come to the party together and Penny was glad to see things were going well between them. The rest of team Gibbs were sat in the garden talking, drinking beer and enjoying the weather.

'So mom hasn't given any indication about her and Jack yet then?' Penny asked in hushed whispers to Heather.

'Not yet, in fact she and Jack haven't spent much time together.' Heather replied in a tone that matched her younger sister's.

'Maybe they're a little embarrassed, or she thinks we won't approve.' Penny suggested.

'Hmm maybe; we'll just have to wait and see.' Heather replied.

'What are you girls gossiping about?' Sarah said as she entered the kitchen.

'Well we're just talking about the three of us and how great it is that we're all in great relationships; Heather was also just asking about mine and McGee's house search.' Penny said quickly.

'And how is it going?'

'Not great. I took Flump out this morning and saw a couple that were OK; but did you know that Margo and Willie are moving? They were packing up the house this morning.'

'No I didn't know that, although it isn't really a surprise. They were devastated when their boys died and I don't think they ever got over it. I should head over and speak to them.' Sarah said as she headed out of the house.

'Wow good save, you didn't even bat an eye.' Heather said once Sarah was out of earshot.

'Rule number seven, always be specific when you lie.' Penny replied, leaving Heather feeling slightly confused and a small smile on Jenny's face after joining them.

Penny then took the salad outside to the table and joined team Gibbs. She sat next to McGee and Abby and soon realised that they'd all been arguing, as per usual, about something.

'What you guys talking about?' She asked.

'We're trying to decide which saw film is best.' Tony explained. 'And your boyfriend here is insisting on embarrassing himself by saying saw four is the best.'

'Whereas Tony here is being uncompromising by insisting that the third one is the best.' McGee replied.

'Which one do you think is better Penny?' Abby asked.

'I've never actually seen any of them.' She admitted, much to the surprise of everyone else.

'Well that's what we can do next month for Halloween!' Abby said with delight, to which everyone agreed.

Jenny and Heather then joined them outside, pushing baby Olivia in her pram. The baby was wide awake and loved all the attention she was getting. Jenny took her out of the pram and passed her to Penny, who smiled happily at her baby sister.

'She's adorable.' McGee commented as he cooed over her.

'Aw you both look right at home there with the baby, it won't be long before you start thinking about having your own little PenGeelette.' Tony commented with a smirk.

'PenGeelette, Tony?' Penny said with a raised eyebrow.

'Yeah well you christened Jenny and Gibbs Jibbs last year, so we christened you two as PenGee; therefore any children you have would be a PenGeelette.' Tony explained.

'Oh well in that case Tony, did you know that you and Ziva are known as Tiva? Jimmy and Breena are Jeena and I haven't come up with a suitable one for Abby and Craig yet.' Penny explained.

'How come?' Abby asked.

'Well I keep coming back to Crabby, and let's face it; you guys are definitely anything but crabby.' Penny replied with a laugh.

'Aw yeah you're right, we're not.' Abby replied with a smile, before turning her attentions to Olivia. 'Can I hold Olivia now please?'

'Yeah of course you can.' Penny said as she carefully passed her little sister to Abby.

'Aw she is so sweet.' Abby said as she held the little one to her.

'Yeah she is, can't believe how small she is…or the noise that comes out of her for one so small.' Penny replied with a smile.

'Do you think they'll have more?' Abby said, making everyone laugh.

'Jeezo Abs, it's only been a week since this little one was born, give them a chance.' Penny laughed. 'But I've not heard them mention having more, but I'd like them to; it'd be great to have a house full of kids.

At that moment Sarah returned to the party and made her way over to Penny and McGee.

'I have a message to pass on to you both from Margo and Willie. They wanted to let you know that they're planning to sell their house through a real estate company called Billard and sons; it's valued at a hundred and sixty thousand but they'd be willing to accept a couple of thousand less if you were genuinely interested. They said that they'd much rather the house go to someone that they know, than go to strangers who might not look after it.' She explained, much to the delight of Penny and McGee.

'Mom that's fantastic news!' Penny exclaimed with a large smile, matching the one on McGee's face.

'The only thing is, the deposit is almost thirty thousand dollars.'

'Oh…' Penny replied with a slightly deflated sigh. 'I'm sure we can work something out.' She added as she turned to McGee, both realising there was going to be lots to discuss. However, now was not the time for that.

They pushed it to the back of their minds for the time being, enjoying the time with their family and friends, with Penny watching every move Sarah and Jack made. She was determined to find out for definite whether or not they were actually dating, but up until now they'd been pretty good at hiding it. That was until Jack spoke to his son.

They were still standing by the burning embers of the barbeque but were now alone. Gibbs noticed his father looking in his mother-in-law's direction and wondered what it was he was looking at.

'She's quite the woman isn't she?' Jack said.

'Where do you think her daughter gets it from?' Gibbs replied with a smile, taking a sip of his beer.

'True, but Sarah is a very special lady; between you and me Leroy she and I have been seeing each other. It's been going on pretty much since we were all last together, but she's still not ready to tell anyone yet.' Jack with a slightly despondent tone.

'Why's that?' Gibbs asked.

'She's worried about what her daughters will think, especially Jenny, and she's been working so hard to repair her relationship with her that she doesn't want anything to ruin it.'

'You are aware Jenny already knows aren't you?'

'How exactly?'

'She's very perceptive and Heather informed both Jenny and Penny last night.' Gibbs explained to a stunned looking Jack. This news would certainly change a few things for him, and for Sarah.


	4. Chapter 4

That night Jack decided to confront Sarah about their relationship and the news Gibbs had given him. He didn't want to keep their relationship a secret anymore, although he did understand Sarah's reasons for keeping it a secret. However, he was happy and he wanted to share that happiness with the world.

'The girls know about us.' He said bluntly as he sat in one of the armchairs in Sarah's hotel room. 'Apparently Heather worked it out and told Jenny and Penny last night.'

'Oh! How'd they take it?' Sarah asked, surprised to hear that her daughters knew but hadn't confronted her about it.

'Very well apparently; according to Leroy the girls are all happy for us and, of course, he is as well.' Jack explained.

Sarah sat in silence as she contemplated this new information, wondering what she should do next.

Across town there was another discussion going on, this time it was between McGee and Penny. They were both desperate to get the house opposite, but they were unsure exactly how much they could afford. They were sat on the sofa in Penny's living room, McGee's arm draped around Penny's shoulders as she snuggled up close to him.

'So how much do you reckon we've got between us?' Penny asked as she entwined her fingers through his.

'About ten thousand, plus the five mom and dad are giving us; so fifteen thousand altogether.' McGee replied.

Penny sighed and rolled her head back with frustration.

'Well this sucks.' She said just as Jenny made an appearance.

She walked into the living room and sat in one of the armchairs. She looked at them both, who in turn were looking at her expectantly and with slight confusion.

'Hey, I hope you don't mind me interrupting you, but I wanted to discuss this with the both of you. I know that you're worried about your money situation for the house and everything; so I've been looking into a few things for you both. Penny when you were born dad set up a savings account for you which wasn't to be touched until you turned twenty-one. When he died he left strict instructions that the family were to carry that on and add your part of your inheritance to the total. I've spent the last couple of days working out how much it should all come to and it's just short of fifty thousand dollars. Jethro and I have discussed it and we'll give you the rest to make it up to the fifty.' She explained.

'Mom that's fantastic!' Penny exclaimed with delight as she hugged her mom.

'Well it'll mean that you have enough for your deposit and to furnish and decorate it. Hopefully you'll have enough left over to put towards your wedding as well.' Jenny added as she held her daughter tightly.

McGee was stunned; he couldn't believe that they were finally going to have enough to put towards a place of their own. Both he and Penny had longed for this and they were both beginning to think it wasn't going to happen, but now it was finally all coming together.

'I booked an appointment for you to see the estate agent tomorrow at two o'clock.' Jenny said.

'Oh but we're both working tomorrow.' Penny said with disappointment.

'That's OK I've already confirmed it with DiNozzo. He's granted you both a couple of hours off; although he has said that if anything happens and he needs your help, then you will need to cancel.' Jenny added as she pulled a small face, making Penny giggle silently.

'I'm sure that's going to be fine. What do you say Timmy?'

'That'll be perfect. Thanks for all your help Jenny.'

'You're most welcome. Just as long as you promise to take good care of my daughter.' Jenny said with a smile as she stood up from where she was sat and placed her arm around Penny's shoulders, kissing her on the forehead. 'Right I'm going to get off to bed. Night.' She added as she left the room.

On her way out she heard Penny give an excited squeal of delight and she couldn't help but smile. It pleased her to see her daughter happy, although she also felt a pang of sadness at the thought of Penny moving out; even if it was just across the road. However, she knew that Penny was going to be happy and in turn that made her happy.

She disappeared off to her bedroom, allowing silence to surround the house once Penny and McGee also disappeared off to bed; that was until Olivia woke in the early hours.

'I'll go.' Gibbs said softly to his wife as she began to get out of the bed.

He quietly walked out of the room and down towards the nursery, smiling as he got to the room and saw Olivia in her cot, flailing her arms and kicking her feet with frustration.

'I'm here.' He said gently as he lifted Olivia from her cot.

It took her a few moments to recognise her father and realise she was safe, but when she did she began to quieten. Gibbs then took her downstairs to the kitchen, removing a bottle of expressed milk from the fridge and warming it in the bottle warmer. He then placed a towel over his shoulder before sitting down in one of the chairs in the living room.

Jenny stood, what she thought was unbeknown to Gibbs, in the hallway peering in at them, watching as he naturally took care of their daughter. He had surprised her greatly with his paternal instincts, sometimes forgetting that he had been a father before. However, this new side of him was still unexpected, but she loved to watch it unfold.

'Are you going to join us or just stand there looking?' Gibbs said without even looking up, making Jenny smile. In all the years she had known him, she'd never once worked out how he did that.

She walked into the living room and sat beside them, watching her daughter as she drank the milk.

'I love hearing that noise.' She said as Olivia made slight gulping sounds.

'Yeah it's certainly something.' Gibbs replied. 'What are you doing up anyway? I thought I told you to stay in bed.'

'I know you did, but I was awake anyway so I thought I'd join you.'

It was a nice quiet family scene for a few moments once Olivia was fed and burped. Both her mom and dad watched her for ages, cooing over her and appreciating how lucky they were.

'How do you think dad's talk with your mom went?' He asked as Olivia began to fall asleep again.

'I hope it went well; We all want her to be happy, despite what mom thinks, and Heather was right when she said Jack had put a smile on her face and a spring in her step. I'm going to ask her and Heather out to lunch before they go home. Heather and I have agreed that we need to talk about it with her, let her know that we're OK with it. How do you feel about it?'

If he was honest he hadn't really given it much thought. He'd stopped thinking about his father's girlfriends a long time ago, but he guessed this time it was different. A smile began to crease his face making Jenny look at him with confusion.

'What you thinking about?'

'I'm thinking that if they get married it'll make you my step-sister.' He replied with a laugh.

The look of amused shock on Jenny's face was priceless as she considered the strange possibility, something she hadn't realised previously. She tried to stifle her laugh as she watched Olivia sleep in her father's arms. If Jack and Sarah did get married one day it'd certainly make for an interesting explanation in the future.


	5. Chapter 5

Once everyone was up McGee and Penny left for work, Gibbs disappeared off to his basement to spend some quality time with his boat and his father, whilst Jenny was left at home to start getting Olivia ready to go out.

This would be her first proper outing with her daughter since they brought her home from the hospital and she was partly excited and partly nervous. However, with her mom and sister present she knew she had nothing to worry about.

'Come on you; do you think you could stop flailing your arms around long enough for me to put them in your sleeves?' Jenny said as she tried to dress Olivia.

She quickly checked her watch and realised she was going to have to get a move on. She'd spent so much time worrying what Olivia was going to wear and trying to get her dressed, that she'd almost forgotten about herself. She hated running late, it just wasn't in her nature, but she decided to cut herself a little slack, after all, she was a new mom trying to get used to it and she shouldn't expect too much. Well that was her excuse and she was sticking to it.

About twenty minutes later Heather appeared at the house with questions burning in her mind, but knowing that Jenny was so much better at this than she was.

'So how are we going to broach the subject?' She asked whilst Jenny placed Olivia into her pram.

'Well I think we should wait a while and see if she brings it up first; then if she doesn't we'll approach it carefully. The only reason she hasn't said anything is because she thinks we'll be hurt or won't approve, so we have to let her know that we do.' Jenny replied.

'OK we'll go with that.' Heather replied as she helped Jenny carry the pram down the front steps of the house.

They walked into Georgetown to the café where they'd agreed to meet their mom and found her already sat waiting for them.

'Sorry Mom we didn't mean to keep you waiting; have you been here long?' Jenny asked.

'Not too long.' Sarah replied, hugging both her daughters in greeting.

They all passed the time with general chit chat, all knowing what needed to be discussed but not sure how to raise the subject. However, Sarah finally plucked up the courage and took the plunge taking a deep breath before she began.

'There is actually a reason I wanted us to have lunch together today; there's something I want to tell you both. Jethro's father and I have been seeing each other since we first met here a couple of months ago. I just hope you girls can be happy for the both of us.' Sarah explained nervously.

'Mom, of course we're happy for you. We never expected or wanted you to stay on your own after what happened; we've always been willing to accept any decision you made.' Jenny said as she held her mother's hand.

'Besides, your love life isn't really any of our business; but Jen's right, we want you to be happy and if Jack makes you then we're happy too.' Heather added.

'But if he hurts you in any way I will not hesitate to kick his ass, Gibbs' dad or not.' Penny said as she approached them from behind, placing a hand on each of Sarah's shoulders.

'How did you get on?' They all asked her.

'Well the good news is that we decided to put in an offer. Now the painful part is waiting; but hopefully Margo and Willie will accept and then it's ours!' Penny said with excitement as she sat down.

'Aw that's really great news.' Jenny replied as she smiled at her daughter, although both Heather and Sarah saw the looks of melancholy on both their faces.

Jenny and Penny had to admit to themselves, even if it wasn't to each other or anyone else, that they were quite saddened by the prospect of Penny moving out. Even though she wasn't going to be too far away, the thought that she wasn't just down the hall hurt Jenny and brought a tear to her eye. She'd become so accustomed to her daughter being there, she was even going to miss the mess she'd leave and the endless supply of mugs that would appear in the sink.

For Penny this brought back memories of the days when Jenny would leave to go on her undercover missions with Gibbs. Sometimes she'd be gone for months on end and Sarah would have to come back to DC to take care of her. She'd been so excited when Jenny told her that she was moving back to DC permanently once she'd become director, both thinking that this would mean it was just going to be the two of them again; no more undercover missions, no more teams abroad and certainly no husband or baby to look after – how things change within a couple of years.

'Are you staying for something to eat?' Sarah asked, bringing them both out of their thoughts.

'No I'd better head back before DiNozzo sends out a search party. I'll tell you one thing; I can't wait for Gibbs to get back.' Penny replied with an exasperated sigh, making Jenny laugh.

Penny said goodbye to Sarah and Heather, hugging them tightly and promising to visit them in LA sometime soon, before heading back to the navy yard.

She was grateful that they didn't have a case at the moment, as it meant they could catch up on their paper work and case files. She headed down to Abby's lab to fill her in on the news of Sarah and Jack's romance, knowing that she'd be just as excited as she was.

'Penneeeeee!' Abby shouted with glee when she saw her friend. 'Any news about the house?'

'Well we've put in an offer, so now we just have to wait. I've got a good feeling about it though.' Penny explained. 'Any way I have some more exciting news to tell you; guess who's dating my mom Sarah?'

'Uuuummm…' Abby replied as she thought for a moment before looking expectantly at Penny for the answer.

'Gibbs' dad Jack.' She said and they both gave a little squeal of delight.

'Wow no way, how long has that been going on for?'

'A couple of months I think. I'm glad to see her happy with someone, so I hope it goes really well. And speaking of love lives, how's yours with Craig?'

'He is such a gentleman, but has just the right amount of danger about him. He's taking me out to the new Plague Bunnies concert this Friday night.' Abby responded.

'Aw well you do make a cute couple.'

The two girls gossiped some more until Tony came down and chased Penny back upstairs, mumbling something about a Gibbs slap if she didn't finish her paperwork, making both Penny and Abby laugh.

The afternoon dragged for everyone, the minutes slowly ticking by, with everyone watching the clock and willing it on until finally the time to leave arrived.

'Anyone fancy getting a drink?' Penny asked as one by one they barrelled their jackets round their shoulders.

'Yeah why not.' They all said in unison.

They disappeared to the bar round the corner, joined by Abby, Ducky and Jimmy. They enjoyed laughing at each other's jokes and telling stories, playing a few games of pool as they drank. Penny kept watching her time, making sure she didn't stay too late, not wanting to disturb her family when she got home.

'Right guys I'm going to head home now; I'll see you all in the morning.' She said as she headed home.

McGee walked her out to the cab waiting for her and smiled at her with delight.

'I can't wait until we get our own place.' He said.

'Yeah it'll be great. Hopefully we won't have to wait too long until we hear a decision; it's the waiting that's killing me!' She said with a small laugh.

They kissed each other goodnight before Penny headed off home, tired from excitement and yet too excited to settle. But she realised she was right, they were just going to have to wait and see.


	6. Chapter 6

Penny and McGee spent the next week waiting in nervous anticipation and were beginning to become inpatient. They were desperate to find out if their dream was about to come true, and thankfully for them they were about to be put out of their misery.

Penny was sat on McGee's sofa watching TV whilst he was in the bathroom getting showered. She was so engrossed in the programme she was watching that at first she didn't hear her phone ringing, but her ring tone slowly filtered through her ears as the realisation hit her.

'Penny Shepard!' She said as she answered the call as she grabbed it from the coffee table.

She sat intently as she listened to what the estate agent had to say, nodding her head in the right places and making sounds of understanding. She sat motionless for a few moments as she allowed the news to sink in, finally hanging up and still unable to speak.

She stood up slowly and walked into the bedroom where McGee stood in the doorway to his en suit bathroom, a towel suspended round his waist, another around his shoulders.

'Is everything alright Penny?' He asked with concern as he rubbed the towel over his hair with one hand.

'That was the estate agent on the phone…' She said as her eyes began to well up.

McGee took a few steps towards her and placed his hands on her shoulders to console her.

'It's OK, we'll keep looking; something is going to come our way eventually and…' He began to say before Penny interrupted him.

'No, no…you don't understand; we got it! We got the house! We're moving in across the street from Mom and Gibbs!' She exclaimed with delight, the tears still running down her face, as she lunged toward McGee and nearly knocking his towel off.

'I can't believe it!' He gasped. 'This calls for a celebration.' He added as he grabbed her hand and pulled her into the living room, taking her to a bottle of champagne he'd been saving for a special occasion.

'But it's only ten o'clock in the morning.' Penny said with a giggle as he poured the champagne into two glasses.

'Well it's got to be five o'clock somewhere.' He said as he passed a small glass to her.

'We've been hanging round Gibbs and Jen waaaaay too much, that's exactly what they say.' She laughed as she took the glass from him, each raising their glass to toast each other. 'Right we've just got to go down to the estate agent to fill in some paper work, but once we've done that the sale will be complete and it'll be all ours.'

They quickly got dressed and headed down to the estate agent and put their signatures on the agreement. After an hour or so the deeds were signed and the sale was complete, making them the new proud owners of 3458 P Street.

They excitedly drove over to Jenny and Gibbs, wanting them to be the first to hear their happy news.

'Mom, Mom, Mom guess what?!' Penny shouted through the house, not actually knowing where Jenny was until she appeared at the top of the stairs.

'Is everything alright Pen?' She asked with great concern.

'We got the house!' Penny exclaimed.

'That's fantastic news Penny; oh I'm so happy for you both.' Jenny replied as she joined them at the bottom of the stairs and hugged Penny tightly.

Finally, after weeks of searching and waiting their dream was coming true. They'd got the house that they wanted, not too far away from Jenny and Gibbs, and they could really start thinking of their future together; and who knows what that has in store for them.

**Thanks guys for reading and reviewing, it's much appreciated. Well that's the end of that story, sorry that a lot didn't really happen. With HOLLYween coming up though my next story is going to be very fitting. xxx**


End file.
